Coping & Adjusting
by The-Fantasy-Controller
Summary: After an awkward little incident between Beast Boy and Raven, their friendship wires down a weird and turbulent path. Rewrite of the first version of this story! I am merging Coping and Adjusting with Coping and Helping. No OC this time!
1. The Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own jack-crap but a laptop and a life.

'~~^^~~'

**NO ONE POV**

His hands were above both sides of her head and heavily placed on the wall. But his face, on the other hand, was a few inches away from hers and his eyes were closed half way, as if in a dream-like state. But the girl's were wide with shock as if she had just seen what street venders put in their hotdogs. A small smile was smacked on his lips and it was directed towards her.

Her body was pressed up against the wall and tingling slightly with goosebumps running down her spine and arms. She was looking up into his green eyes and he was doing the same to hers. His forehead was now a particle away from hers and his hair tickled her reddening face.

The emotions she was sensing from him were confidence and apprehension. And she had a really good idea on what was causing him to feel that. First, he was cornering her in his room, far from the rest of the team. Second, he was leaning into her face, most likely trying to kiss her. A perfect recipe for a mixture of those two feelings. Especially when that individual was Beast Boy.

The thought of phasing through the floor didn't occur to Raven at the moment due to her mind running a mile during each passing second. And because of that, his lips finally descended onto hers and he exhaled through his nose. His eyes slid closed and he dropped one arm from the wall to slightly pull her lower back closer to him.

On the other hand, her eyes grew bigger and she instantly levered her hands up and put it on his shoulders. She pushed him away gently and felt their lips separate but their faces were still close. The arm planted on the wall fell to his side and his eyes opened, looking down at Raven.

"What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?" He asked softly.

_Not at all, keep those lips on mine, don't listen to my protests. _"Um, you–you kissed me," she stuttered, voice far from her usual tone.

A slight grin bloomed on his face. "So I did. Was it bad?" He questioned, seeming innocent.

_No! _"Uh, I… I don't think I understand this," she backed up into the wall again, her face heating up more and more.

"I was hoping that gave you a hint."

"What do you mean?" A portion of her nervousness suddenly vanished.

He chuckled delicately. "Wow, aren't you an empath?"

"Where are you going with this?" Lies. She already knew.

Beast Boy stepped back, all the while looking at her. She relaxed her tense shoulders and took a foot closer. He turned away from her and walked over to his white desk established on the rugged floor that wasn't cluttered with junk like it used to. Raven watched him pick up an eight ball with a small plastic screen on it and hold it in his hands, studying the cheap toy. He shook it and a little pyramid with words written on it floated up to the screen.

The emotions she was receiving from him weren't at all distressed or rejected. They were more like indifferent and calm. That was weird, considering the little thing they just went through. Maybe he was concealing it very well. Maybe he actually didn't care for what would've happened if they had kissed.

"It took me a lot of time to gather up the courage to do that, Raven. And it knocks me down that you still don't get it." Beast Boy finally spoke.

Scratch that. He did expect a good outcome from that little moment they almost had.

"I'm getting a theory and I just want to clarify it," Raven said.

He smirked and turned to her, not afraid to look her in the eyes. "Good, then I don't have to get into all the details. Whatever you're thinking, which I'm sure I know what it is, is correct."

_Crap. _"Are you sure you know what I'm thinking? You could be assuming that I'm thinking about elephants eating bananas while riding unicycles. And that would be wrong," a false and worried smile made its way onto her face.

Beast Boy headed back over to her, taking slow steps. "Then what are you thinking?"

_Double crap. He knows that I'm lying. Well, I wasn't really good at that in the first place. What do I do? What do I do? I can't run away, that would make me seem like a coward. I can't avoid the obvious answer, that would irritate him and leave me with no way out._

"I was thinking that you, um, that you kissed me for a reason. And that reason was because you… have a fever and you're delusional?" She couldn't say it.

Raven was dreading his reaction and what he would say to her but his smile still remained. What was going on? This wasn't the green accident-prone boy she knew since she was…– how old was she? Fifteen? Fourteen? And how old was she know? Eighteen. That's almost four years!

_When along the past four years have I missed this massive change? _She mused.

The evolved "**MAN**" dropped the eight ball back on the desk and turned towards her.

"Come on. Walk with me," he cocked his head towards the direction of the door.

She obliged and followed him out the door, the toy ball still in his grasp. As they walked down the corridor, a silence took over and ran with them. Raven, even though she wouldn't normally admit it, was genially scared and nervous. What was he going to do to her? What was he going to say?

"You see, Raven–," he began but didn't get to finish when he noticed that he was alone.

"Dammit."

'~~^^~~'

OMG! Hello readers! It's been sooooooooo  
long since I've been on this site! Jk I was just too busy reading and having writers block. Damn you, writers block! Well, I deleted this story just to come out with a rewrite! This is just the prologue, it will get better and the chapters will be longer.

Thank LurkingShadowWillow for this chapter and future ones! She's inspired me to write on with her amazing writing skills! Read her stories! They're magnificent! I promise.


	2. New Gym

C & A 2

Disclaimer: I don't own jack-crap but a laptop and a life.

'~~^^~~'

**RAVEN POV**

It didn't happen. I slept through a long night with no nightmares, the first time in years for me.

As my eyes fluttered open, I noticed that the window was shrouded with drapes. Without the window I wouldn't be able to know what part of day it was.

I lay motionless in my bed, staring at the wall facing me, thinking about what I was told yesterday at Beast Boy's room. His not-so secret crush on me. The one that if acted upon, would ruin everything. It was too risky for me to reciprocate his feelings. Too risky and too weird. I mean, he's my teammate. Not mate.

When my alarm clock rang, I was already sitting on the edge, ready to start walking. I stood on my feet and turned it off, the sensation of my bare feet on the soft carpet tickling. I made my way to the bathroom and stepped inside.

By the time I stepped out of the bathroom, I had my leotard on and reached out for my loose boots at the foot of the bed, and my cloak hanging on a raven-shaped hook. Starfire gave that to me on my seventeenth birthday, along with more gifts. Robin still hadn't said anything to her about leaving the 'birthday present number' at a minimum level.

'~~^^~~'

When I swished through the automatic doors to the common room, I was still thinking about it- about him, and what happened the day before.

When I started thinking, I didn't stop walking and didn't realize the metal foot sticking out from under a chair. It was like falling off a cliff. I only noticed it at the last second and fell with my hands held out in front of me, to brake my fall. My hands smacked the floor and my abdomen was centimeters away from touching the ground. I heard all noise in the kitchen stop and the questioning 'what's, followed along with turning heads.

A light bulb in the ceiling popped and little bits of sparks drizzled over me.

"Whoa, girl! Sorry 'bout that, gotta watch where you're going." A booming voice said over my head as a metal hand reached out in front of me.

I took it gracefully and stood up, dusting off my cloak. I gave a nod to Cyborg and I walked to the counter indifferently. I heard a creaking sound and knew that that was Cyborg sitting back down on the stool. But that was the only noise there was, along with water shooting into the kettle I put under the sink faucet.

"Hey, Raven. Are you okay?" Robin slid right beside me, extending his arm up to a cabinet, not moving his questioning gaze away from me.

"Yeah, I just didn't notice the '**BEWARE OF METAL FEET LYING AROUND**' sign. My bad," I remarked sarcastically, hearing a snicker come from Beast Boy at the table.

"I said I was sorry," Cyborg grumbled before sticking a forkful of waffles in his mouth.

I took the kettle out from under the sink faucet and set it on the stove that was already on. Robin handed me a teabag with a smile and I took it.

"Thanks."

He nodded his head and turned around, facing the rest of the team.

"Okay, team! I've got a schedule written down for all of us today and we're gonna follow it, whether you like it or not. First things first, training in the new gym and-"

"New gym?!" Beast Boy yelled out, excitedly. He still had food in his mouth, making Robin sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Beast Boy. Cyborg and I started it last month and it was just finished two day ago," Robin crossed his arms, glancing at the metal hybrid, his brown cheeks were filled with syrup and waffles.

"There are stations built specifically for your kind of powers and techniques, along with the simple and basic machines we used to use. There are also other modern things that will help you learn whatever you need help in twice as fast. Very simple. Any questions?"

When no one spoke up, he continued on with the planned schedule.

"Then after that, you'll love this part, we're all going to Steel City to pay Titans East a visit."

Starfire was the first one to react and twisted in the air in happiness, "Glorious! We may have the party of slumber with friend Bumblebee and perform the decorating of the hair! Raven, you must join! It will be the fun!"

The kettle whistled and I kept my back to the team, picking up the steaming pot and placing it on a napkin on top of the counter. I grabbed a gray mug from a shelf over the sink and poured the boiling water into it, along with the teabag.

"No," I turned around and leaned back on the counter. Starfire's eyes dropped and she lowered herself to the ground, floating out of the room in an uncharacteristic sulk.

Robin arched a side of his mask and stood up straight from leaning on the counter as well, "Well, you all need to be in the training room in fifteen minutes, I'll be there setting everything up. And if you have questions on where it is, ask Cyborg."

Beast Boy lowered his index finger as his unasked question was answered by the leader as he walked out. He grabbed his plate and settled it down in the sink.

"Beast Boy," I called.

"Yes?"

"I… can you meet me in my room after training?"

Beast Boy seemed to have gotten the wrong idea and grinned from ear-to-ear, "Ohhhh, can't stand to stay away from me, can you? If I've told you once, I've told you twice, no one can resist me, baby. But all you had to do was ask. I know how girls' hormones are, just like boys."

My face went red and I smacked his arm hard and went out the door, forgetting about my tea.

"What was that for?! What did I do?!" Thats was the last thing I heard from him, followed by a snicker from Cyborg.

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I was out of the automatic door's motion-detecting range. Instead of going to the roof like I had planned, I went through the corridor that held my room. And as I was half way from my destination, I noticed double doors that were slightly open and light shining out of the crack.

Being the curious person I was, I poked my head through and one of the doors opened more than I wanted. I waited, until I heard it. A grunt and a loud thud echoed, indicating a body had fallen to the ground. I tapped the door with force and it slowly swung open all the way, and I stepped in hesitantly, looking around the large room.

It seemed as big as a modern two-story building; with metal walls and mirrors, half of the whole floor covered in mats gymnasts use, obstacles in every shape and size, blocks ready to pop up and mess you up when called upon, ropes hanging from the ceiling, small tubes made for hamsters running circles around the whole room, and steel dummies sitting on sticks. It was the perfect training room.

"Hello, Raven," a voice called out to her from nowhere.

I took several steps closer, looking under and around punching bags, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?"

"Up here!"

I stopped what I was doing and looked up with a disappointed expression.

"What are you doing up there? You're supposed to be with the rest of us!" I asked him. He only grinned and swung over to a rope that went all the way down to the floor. He grasped it and slid down like a firefighter on a pole.

"Sorry, I just love this place. It reminds me of my old home," Robin said as he dropped on all fours.

"Since I'm already here, can you show me my personal station?"

"Of course," he stood up and walked straight.

I walked next to him and marveled at all of the obstacles hanging from the ceiling, on the floor, and sticking out of the walls. Robin suddenly stopped and spread his arms out, as if revealing something magnificent; and magnificent it was. Held before me was a room the size of a normal bedroom, completely made out of glass, with hanging punching bags and dummies made out of different kinds of materials.

"Wanna know what the features are?" His voice snapping me out of my daze. I was starting to like it already.

I nodded my head, without removing my gaze from the box-like room.

"Well, it's very complex. There is a button that a person out of the room can press that will make the temperature of the room increase or decrease. To help you learn how to fight in any climate you're in," he pointed to a purple button on a control panel. The button was a push and twisting button. Like a thermostat adjuster.

"There is a lever that, if activated, can cancel out your powers. Teaching you how to survive without the help of your powers," Robin gestured to a big blue lever.

"And the rest of these are to bring out, or put away, some of the obstacles in the room."

He put his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly at the hard work he put into it. By the time he was done with the basics, my mouth was ajar and I was already ready to jump in there and destroy those test dummies.

"So do you like it?" He scratched the back of his head.

"It-it's great. Thank you. Why didn't you tell the rest of the team about this project?" I asked the question me and the rest of the Titans, except for Cyborg, were wondering.

A nervous chuckle sounded out of his mouth and he sat down on the red stool in front of the control panel.

"Well, I just... Wanted it to be a surprise, you know. Surprise," he put up jazz hands when he said the last 'surprise'.

I nodded my head and wondered about everybody else's own training room. Beast Boy's would probably have things that would improve his hand-to-hand combat skills, and a lever that will cancel out his powers as well. Cyborg's would have weights and… well, that's the only thing I can think of. And Starfire's room might have a lever too and... robots that would improve her fighting skills? I wasn't really sure. But when training starts, in about two minutes, I'll find out.

"Hey, Raven?" Robin called for me, now fifty feet away from me, pushing buttons that apparently made the ropes, dummies, punching bags, and others hide inside the walls and floors.

"Yeah?" I flew towards him.

"Can you bring the rest of the team in here? Training starts in a minute," he slammed the panel door closed.

I turned and was about to leave when he spoke again.

"Now bring 'em in!" Robin said with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice.

I nodded and dissipated into the floor. My soul self rose up through the ground of the common room and uncovered me. I looked around for the remaining titans and saw two playing video games, along with yelling and profane shouts.

I skimmed my eyes through the living room area and landed on the game station cord. Using my powers, I unplugged the cord from the controllers occupied by the two and heard the yells of dismay.

"Training is starting! Let's go!" That was all I had to say and the duo stopped what they were doing and ran at me. The objective was to get through the door, but ran into me instead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Raven!" Beast Boy pulled me up by my arms.

"Looks like someone needs Life Alert®," Cyborg snickered, elbowing Beast Boy who was still aiding me, who was trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

I narrowed my eyes at the both of them and Beast Boy soon put on an angry expression and shoved the metal hybrid.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking to! How would you like it if I talked to Bumblebee like that!" Beast Boy defended me.

Damn him! I can defend myself! Damn that stupid boy. And his crush!

"Hey, Bumblebee, I got you something for your birthday! It's a fly swatter!"  
Cyborg turned red and fumed, ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

Beast Boy noticed this and gave a nervous laugh. Always finding himself a way to get beaten up.

"But I won't! Hehe," he scampered out the doors, with an infuriated Cyborg on his trail. It was like watching a Tom and Jerry™ episode.

But right when I thought I was alone, the doors swished back open to reveal the green boy once again. A sheepish expression was on his face as he made his way over to me. Was there ever a day when he'd just leave me alone?

"C'mon, Raven. Let's go and meet Robin in the new gym," Beast Boy made a genuine attempt in lightening the mood. And it worked some of the times; like now. It was in his nature to turn depressing things into rainbows and sunshine.

I dusted off my cloak for the second time today.

We both walked our way to the new training center and didn't see Starfire or Cyborg along half of the way. That confused the green boy.

"Where are the others? Do they know where to go?"

"Cyborg does," I replied monotonously. I had almost forgotten about our missing teammate and excused myself. I told Beast Boy where to go from there and backtracked to get on the elevator. I pressed on the button to go up and waited. And it hadn't even been a minute when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Raven."

I turned around and sighed when I saw who it was. When was he actually going to leave without coming back to me? It's like he's a boomerang.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I was a bit agitated to see him, Beast Boy was supposed to be with the team at the new training room. Away from me.

"Well, technically, they haven't started yet. We're waiting for you to come down with Starfire. Where is she by the way?" The arrow on the top of the threshold dinged and lit up, signifying the elevator's arrival. He scooped my hand in his and led me into the enclosed space. I blushed and yanked my hand away from his.

"I don't know. I'm checking her room to see if she's there..." my words were cut off by his descending lips. I frowned and placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

I felt the goosebumps running up my arms and neck. But then, as soon as his lips were going to touch mine, the doors slid open, revealing none other than Starfire herself. When did the elevator reach the guest room floor? When did I space out? Why is Starfire on this floor?

I pushed Beast Boy away harshly and blushed madly. Starfire stared at us, at my extended hands that were still placed on his chest. But I was just pushing him away. Nothing else. I hope she knew that.

"I will just take the stairs," she started to turn away.

"You sure? There's plenty of room for you to take the elevator, the capacity is ten. We'd only be three people," Beast Boy offered, even though he would be more than happy to let it be just the two of us. But he was too nice to be rude. Damn him. Damn him and his nature. Any other time I would've wanted to be alone. Now? Now I'm not so sure. At least not alone with him.

"No, no, you two are obviously busy and such..."

"Actually," I turned away from Beast Boy, "we were coming to get you. Robin wants us to go to the new training room."

Her face visibly brightened and she nodded energetically, "Of course, of course. I will meet you there, friend Raven, Beast Boy."

She turned her back once again and ran down the hall, disappearing into the darkness at the end. No one hardly went through there, there was no use of it since everyone's room was a level lower. So this hallway was used as storage or, if visitors came by, was used as guest bedrooms. So it came of as strange that Starfire was roaming around on this floor level. Very un-Starfirelike.

The doors didn't close yet and I was reaching to press the button when Beast Boy put his hand on my wrist, restricting me from moving the elevator any lower.

"Wait a minute."

I stared back at him, and tried to read his face expression, but got nothing. Like always. Well, recently.

"I know we have to go to training right now, but let's stay here for a minute or two, just the two of us. We won't get into much trouble, we could just say that one of us had to use the restroom. No big deal. Can we please just talk?"

I took in a deep breath, his eyes glistening with hope, pleading for me to say yes. But the odds weren't in his favour. Not as long as I'm here.

"No."

He pressed the button that closes the doors, and just the doors, and placed his arm back beside him. It was getting a bit unnerving to have him in the same confined space with him; alone, unsupervised and within sound-proof walls. Very unnerving indeed. When would he understand the definition of 'no'?

"Wanna hear a joke?" He asked, smiling.

I gave him a glare but remained silent.

"Okay here it goes; I used to be great at wordplay. Once a 'pun' a time!" He laughed.

I groaned, pressing the button to get us to our destination.

"Okay another one. What happened when the Energizer Bunny was arrested? He was charged with battery!"

I can't help but crack a smile. It's not that it was funny, (maybe a little) but he just kept on trying. It may have been annoying any other time, but it doesn't seem like any other normal time. He practically tried to kiss me! Twice! That isn't normal or sane!

"I love your smile," he said, staring at me.

The arrow at the top of the metal doorway dinged and the doors slid open again. Both of us stepped out and started the walk that led to the new gym. It wasn't that far, and when we got there, Robin was indeed upset and questioned us.

"I had to use the restroom," Beast Boy shrugged.

Steam evaporated from Robin and he narrowed his eyes under his mask, suspicious.

"But we're here now, so lets get on with it!" I walked over to the group, Cyborg grinning back at Beast Boy and Starfire, having had a light conversation with Robin before they got there, staring at them.

Robin's temperature went down and he paced back and forth, quieting the noise. Everyone then straightened into a straight line; with Cyborg, then Starfire, Beast Boy, and lastly, me. Why did I have to be next to him?

"Very well then. As you can see, team, there are many types of obstacles you can occupy your time with here. Ropes, robots, dummies, laser beams, tubes, weights, and climbing nets on the ceiling and walls."

"But most of all, as I have said before, each and every one of you has their own training sector specifically made for you and your powers. I have already explained to Raven how her training box works, so she will be an example."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Me? Why?"

Robin gave me a face, "I already said it. You already know the basics, so you can show them an example while I test the buttons."

"Haven't you tested it when Cyborg finished building it? Haven't you tested everything in here to see if it's even safe?" I questioned suspiciously.

Cyborg howled in laughter and wiped a tear from his human eye, "Of course I did. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Yup," Beast Boy whispered in my ear. I glared at him for being too close. And an idiot.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, you didn't have a choice anyway," Robin walked towards the control panel and flicked some switches. The different trials popped out of the walls and several lights flickered on, shining on the rooms marked with each of the team member's names like an exhibit.

"Cool!"

"Magnificent!"

"Awesome! I did an amazing job, isn't I?!"

"Raven!" Robin cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, annoying me more and more. What did I do to make him pick on me?

"What?!" I levitated to him, frustrated with how the day was going.

"Get in your training sector and wait for me to give you instructions," Robin gave me a thumbs up and pushed me into the box, the rest of the team staring at me through the giant glass windows.

"Okay, Raven, remember, if you get an uneasy feeling just press that big black button to your right, okay?" I was relieved when I heard Cyborg's voice through the speakers instead of Robin's. I was about to punch the lungs out of the circus boy.

And as soon as I looked at Cyborg, he gave me a questioning look and I nodded, knowing very well what he meant. He stared at the panel and pressed a red button, and that small simple move made my heart skip a beat.

A robot dropped into view, several feet away from me; it looked similar to the golden "Cyborg clones" that Titans East fought with the help of Titans West.

The hair on my neck stood up and a cold sensation ran down my arms again. Black magic coursed through my veins and spilled out of my fingertips, circling my hands whole. White eclipsed my pupils and a sneer formed on my lips. And even though it seemed as if I couldn't see, I saw the team squish their faces against the glass through my peripheral vision. A million thoughts flashed through my mind, each describing a way to tear the robot apart without touching it.

_But I only need one, _one thought clouded over the others. One that would take half of a minute.

The black magic shot out like ropes and entered through the robot's entries, reaching the core and dismantling it. Its legs only moving an inch, the redness of its eyes dimmed to a black and spread out to the rest of the body.

I retracted my magic and let my irises manifest itself again, and crossed my arms smugly.

"How 'bout them apples?!" Cyborg cheered me on, along with the rest of the team, wooing.

"That's my girl!" Beast Boy shouted with pride, making me blush and glare at him.

I'm not his girl. Never will, never would.

The speaker sounded again and it was not Cyborg this time.

"Great job. Now lets run it by one more time, without your powers and with a ninety-nine degree temperature," Robin sounded unnecessarily enthusiastic. My eye twitched.

_So, he wants to play, huh? I'll show him how I play._

With movement so quick and my nerves shrivelling to a bud, I teleported out of the box right before he pressed any buttons. I grabbed his arm and phased him inside the room, then shoved Cyborg out of the way and ran my fingers over random keys and buttons. The acrobat banged his fists on the glass and muffled yells reached our ears.

They all turned to me and then back at Robin, shocked. Finally, a ton of robots started to appear and lasers started to zap at random places. The victim jumped and leaped into the air with yelps and screams. I smirked.

"Dance, monkey, dance!" Beast Boy laughed.

'~~^^~~'

Okay, so I know some of you who have read the original version of this story have read this chapter before, but its edited. Majorly edited! No kissing and OCs. That's right. Did I mention? No OC's coming into this story! Depending if you want one to or not. Review!


End file.
